Docked
by JamesTheGreater
Summary: A collection of one-shots consisting of ships that rarely sail. Pairings/couples that are barely/never written.
1. Chapter 1

**IDOI**

**New thing. I know I have unfinished work, but I had to start this before I forgot. Essentially, it's a buncha stories about ships that are not written enough or at all.**

* * *

A week before the end of senior year, the air had turned hot and dry, and classes had turned long and boring. The teachers were unbearable. It was almost as if they were trying to squeeze in as much torture before graduation as they could. Mrs. Briggs handed out detentions as often as she did homework assignments. Mr. Howard's scowl was so common that kids were betting his face was stuck that way. Needless to say, school had become hell on Earth.

Which is why they ditched and were currently lounging on the football field somewhere in between the forty and the fifty. Lying next to each other, they watched as cotton candy bunnies and marshmallow pirate ships drifted slowly across the sky. They had been there for about 3 periods and still neither wanted to leave.

But as they watched, both were aware of the slowly inflating balloon that made itself apparent between them. It consisted of unspoken words and morose observations. It needed to be popped.

So she did.

Without tearing her gaze from the bright blue sky, she stated the fact that he had been trying so hard to put out of his mind.

"Harvard is so far from Stanford."

His silence prompted her to continue.

"How is this going to work, Freddie?"

She faced him, wordlessly imploring him to look at her.

He knew she wanted him to make the decision. He knew there were only two options and neither was easy. He knew the odds of success for long distance relationships.

It was going to take a lot to maintain what they had from opposite ends of the country. And they would both be busy. Her with her goals to become a doctor and him with his dreams of becoming an engineer.

She was right. Harvard and Stanford were so, so far apart. They could make the calls and send the e-mails, but it wouldn't be the same.

And yet, he knew there was that nagging feeling inside his heart that begged him not to let go. He hadn't felt this way before. Not with Carly or even Sam. She was special. Every day when he looked at her, it was like she was his lighthouse. She helped him through so many difficult situations. When his mom died, she was there. When he failed all those classes, she was there. When he was on that ledge, she was there. And after all that, she was still shining bright, illuminating his world.

"Freddie?"

He took a deep breath. He looked at her. With her red hair strewn about her and her clear eyes staring back at him, he thought she had never looked as beautiful as she was now. He looked down at their hands, barely touching at the fingertips. He took hers in his, feeling how delicate she was and giving hers a light squeeze.

She smiled, already knowing what his answer was going to be.

"Don't worry, Wendy. We'll find a way. I promise."

* * *

**Weddie? I kind of a weddie shipper. It's nice and peaceful.**

**Please, sir, may I have a review? **


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own iCarly.**

**This was kind of strange for me to write. I don't know why.**

**Fluffy Miffin. This is how I imagined they came to be.**

* * *

You got a B. You got a B and they kicked you to the curb. But that was okay. Because then you met him.

You saw him when you first walked in. The main hall of Ridgeway was packed. But you still saw him through the crowd. He was laughing with your sister and her two best friends. And when you saw him, you realized you had never set eyes on someone so . . . free.

So you walked over and introduced yourself.

"Hi, I'm Melanie."

And much to your delight, he replied with a grin.

"What's up? My name's Griffin."

And that was all it took. To become friends.

Over a strawberry smoothie, he asked about your life. So you told him. You told him about growing up without a father. About a mother who didn't care. You told him about your sister and how she's always been the stronger one. The one that provided to you what your mother didn't. The one that encouraged you to succeed at the expense of her own future. You told him about being chosen out of all the sixth graders at Ridgeway to move to California and to attend a fancy boarding school, free of charge. You described your life at school as academically focused and you explain that good grades came first and family and friends came second. You told him about the lonely days and the even lonelier nights.

Then you told him about that fateful visit. The visit that exposed you to real people with real personalities. The visit that caused you to slip up and get a B. The visit to your sister and her friends. And it made you think.

And you told him how you've always wanted something else.

Something uninhibited. Something so unlike yourself.

Something free.

He grinned the grin that you loved so much.

You asked him about his story. So he told you. Raised by a good-natured but negligent mother, he grew up on the streets. Not because he was forced to, but because there was no one to tell him otherwise. He adopted the persona of a bad boy. Stealing, vandalizing, and causing general mayhem were on his to do list. He described the feeling of wandering the streets. Of ultimate liberty. He thought it made him invincible. But friends came and went like tumbleweeds, moved by the wind that was time. Money slipped through his fingers. His possessions were sold for food. He and his mother moved from their house into a shabby apartment. And he realized his downfall. He had no control. His mother had no control. They had no control.

Then that one fateful day, he saw the car coming around the corner faster than it should have. He saw the little girl chase a ball into the street. So he ran. And he ran. And he ran. And he dove.

The car passed within inches of both their lives. He told you about the tears flowing from both the girl's eyes and her mother's. They thanked him. And she gave him something that would change his life for good.

Harry the Hippo.

He told you how he kept it with him. And every time he looked at it, he was reminded of responsibility. And he was glad that something had finally tied him down.

He got a job. He convinced his mother to get one too. And slowly, they started to rebuild themselves.

Over the years, he started to collect more and more of the stuffed animals. The ones that meant so much to him.

People made fun of him at first, but soon they got used to the idea. They realized that from those Pee-Wee Babies, he got the consistency that he craved.

He met Carly. And she broke his heart. He went home that night and looked at all his stuffed animals and wondered that maybe they weren't enough.

He wondered that maybe . . . he needed a person.

And over that strawberry smoothie, you looked into each other's eyes.

And that was all it took. To fall in love.

Time passed. Countless dates to movies and beaches turn into what people would call a steady relationship.

Many doubted.

But you made it work. You gave him something to hold onto while he gave you the power to be unrestrained. Two halves to the same whole. Two sides to the same coin. Your relationship could be defined by dozens of cliché figures of speech.

More time passed. Carly and the shirtless boy soon saw the light. And your sister and the nerd she so often liked to torture followed after.

High school ended with a bang. You were happy that your little "family" would all be going to the University of Washington. You were even happier that Griffin knelt down in the middle of the party and asked for permission to spend the rest of your lives together. And he was happy you accepted.

So now, 10 months of hectic planning later, you were in front of the altar. Across from you was the boy that you had first seen when you walked through those school doors.

And the minister said the words which were answered with a couple of "I Do's."

You and your Griffin were not joined in marriage. (What you had was quite dysfunctional for a marriage)

No. You smiled as you and your Griffin were joined in the accepted of the differences that made it love. And as you walked down the aisle to the waiting limousine, you thought about how glad you were that all those years ago, you got those B's.

* * *

**The ending didn't feel right to me, but it was the best I came up with.**

** Please tell me if you liked it or not and tell me about your favorite or least favorite parts. I want to get better at writing in this style so please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**IDOI**

**A short Nevel/Valerie. A thanks to Evil Beware We Have Waffles for the idea. **

**

* * *

**"There. Finished."

Valerie looked up to see her boyfriend grinning over a piece of paper.

"Really? Let me see."

He handed her the document. "I spent quite a while fine-tuning the details. I'm confident it will tear them all apart."

Her eyes scanned over the words that spelled the destruction of a certain trio. She grew happier and happier with every step of the plan she read.

"Nevel, sweetie, you are a genius."

He blushed. "Anything for you my darling."

Valerie pecked him on the cheek.

"When are we going to do this?"

Nevel thought for a moment. "Well, I need to get some supplies first. I guess we can start in two days. If that's okay with you."

She nodded. "Anything's okay as long as it means doom for iCarly. I want them to suffer. I want them to beg and cry. I want them to feel the pain. And I want iCarly to die."

Nevel smiled. "And that's why I love you."

**

* * *

Review would be appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own iCarly.**

**Another short one. It's all dialogue and it alternates every line between 2 people.**

**

* * *

**"Alright, lay it on me."

"Alice?"

"No."

"Ashley."

"No."

"Barbara?"

"No way."

"Carly?"

"Not after one of **your** friends."

"What? Why?"

"Well, they're nice and all, but they're kind of…strange."

"Ah, I see. Then, Danielle?"

"No."

"Wait—what about Danica?"

"Nope."

"Eleanor."

"Is our last name 'Rigby?'"

"No…"

"Then it can't be Eleanor. Sorry."

"Fine. Felicia?"

"She's not gonna be some Daffodil."

"Georgia."

"…"

"Oh yeah, right, no states. I guess I'll also have to cross off Kansas and New Hampshire. Maybe…Ilana?"

"Possibly. Put a plus next to that one."

"Okay. Next up, Jacqueline."

"Jacqueline?"

"Jacqueline."

"Jacqueline. Jacqueline Benson. Jackie Benson."

"…"

"Nah."

"Katherine."

"No."

"Lenora?"

"I already told you she's not gonna be a daffodil."

"Ow! Okay, okay, I'll eliminate all the daffodils"

"Thank you."  
"Marissa?"

"Not a chance. Our daughter's not gonna be a daffodil and she's not gonna be a crazy."

"Y'know, I don't appreciate you calling my mother 'a crazy.'"

"But she's obviously—"

"Don't say it."

"C'mon, she's has a—"

"Shelby, honey, please."

"…"

"…"

"Fine, I'll stop calling her that. But we're still not naming the baby after her, agreed?"

"Agreed."

"Next."

"Mary?"

"Too simple."

"Nora?"

"That's just another version of Lenora."

"I've got it! Patty."

"No, Sam already called dibs on that."

"Damn."

"Yeah, I said that too."

"Great, we're already on the P's and we only have one name on reserve."

"Stop complaining and get on with it."

"Rachel?"

"No."

"Riley?"

"No."

"Reena."

"No."

"See? How do you expect me not to complain if you just shot down three names with blunt _no's_."

"Freddie, I'm moody and I'm hungry. If you don't shut your mouth, I'm going to take my foot and shove it through your stomach. Never anger a pregnant MMA fighter."

"Consider it done."

"Fantastic. Now keep reading."

"Sarah?"

"Eh, I don't feel it."

"Silvia."

"Nah."

"Tasha?"

"I said no friends."

"Tracy."

"Hm. Tracy Benson."

"I like it."

"Put it on reserve."

"Right. Then, Tara?"

"Nope."

"Vivian."

"No."

"Veronica?"

"No."

"Victoria."

"N—what did you say?"

"Um, Victoria."

"Victoria. Victoria Benson."

"We can call her Vicky for short."

"No, not Vicky. Victoria. I-It's perfect. Victoria. Her name will be Victoria."

"Are you sure? Cuz we still have some—"

"I'm sure. Completely, totally, undeniably, 100% sure."

"Well, okay then. Victoria Benson it is."

"Victoria Benson."

"Whoo! Finally finished."

"Victoria Benson."

"Shelby?"

"Victoria Benson."

"Shelby? Are you—"

"We need a middle name."

**

* * *

**

**My first Sheddie. It was "what lurks beneath" who suggested it, so a thanks there.**

**And I promise that there'll be a My Mistake update this week.**

**Please leave a review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own iCarly.**

**This is long overdue. My dear Mlle. Madeleine (who gives awesome reviews) asked for the use of this specific character quite a whiles ago. So here it is.**

**And thank you, Mademoiselle. **

* * *

Carly glanced around furtively as she made her way down the hall. Everyone else was supposed to be in class but she didn't want to take any chances. She peeked around a corner. Seeing the corridor to be apparently empty, she dashed across the tile floor, her socked feet making no noise. Before she could reach the janitor's closet at the end of the hallway, a door opened.

Carly quickly ducked behind a gray trash can and held her breath as Mr. Howard's horrible whistling grew louder and then faded away. She let out a sigh of relief and sprinted to the closet, effortlessly opening and closing the door with two quiet clicks. She smirked. Those ninja lessons from Sam were really paying off. She had oiled the hinges twice in the past week. She had also sanded down the bolt so it wouldn't make a scraping sound when it was pulled into place.

Carly Shay does nothing halfway.

She flipped the light switch, seated herself on an upturned bucket, set her shoes on the ground next to her, and waited.

And as she waited, Carly looked around the small, cramped space, fondly remembering the first time they had used their secret hide-out.

It all started during the whole Shane fiasco.

_Carly scribbled down a couple more lines of notes in her history notebook. Mr. Jeffreys didn't force them to take notes, but Carly thought it was safer to record some details just in case she needed to study later._

_Just as Mr. Jeffreys pointed out Moscow on the map, a loud commotion broke out in the hallway. Everyone turned their heads. The sound of two people shouting came through the walls of the classroom._

_With a quiet sigh, Carly recognized the first voice as one Sam Puckett._

"_I SAID I'M FINE!"_

_She knew for a fact that Sam was going to take this Shane competition too far. Carly tiredly raised her hand._

"_Yes, Ms. Shay?"_

_Now there were groans and grunts mixed in with the shouting._

"_Can I be excused? I need to calm down Sam Puckett."_

"_Of course, Ms. Shay. May the demon have mercy on your soul."_

_Carly packed up all her books and made her way out of the room, wondering what Sam had done this time._

_The scene outside was both hilariously funny and mind-bogglingly worrisome. Sam and the school nurse, Nurse Laverne, were rolling on the ground, wrestling over what looked like a defibrillator. The ring of students surrounding the duo stared on as Sam gathered all her strength and overturned the hefty nurse. She jumped up and was about to make her escape when Nurse Laverne shouted, "I'm going to report you to the principal for impersonating a sick person. What is your name?"_

_Sam yelled back, "Rebecca Berkowitz!"_

_And she was gone in a flash of blonde hair. _

_Carly's eyes widened. She was aware of the consequences of Sam's actions for this Rebecca Berkowitz._

_The nurse's thunderous voice sounded once more, "You are in big trouble, Rebecca Berkowitz!"_

"_What did I do?" A timid voice replied. Carly spun around to see a petite girl dress in a plaid skirt and blouse with a black cardigan. Her rich, brown hair fell to her shoulders and her fear-filled hazel eyes were behind black framed glasses._

_Carly suddenly felt a jolt in her stomach and her lungs closed up. She leaned against the wall, closed her eyes, and took a few deep breaths. She was confused as to what was happening. Pushing away thoughts about Rebecca's scared expression, Carly decided it was a mix of pity and guilt. After all, it was Sam's fault and by extension, Carly's fault as well for starting the competition._

_Carly opened her eyes and glanced around. Everyone was gone and she was alone in the hallway. She set off at a brisk pace towards the office, sure that Mr. Jeffreys would let her miss the rest of his class. As a witness and semi-accomplice to Sam, she had to save Rebecca Berkowitz from certain trouble._

_When she reached the office door 5 minutes later, Carly peeked in through the window. Her stomach jolted again when she spotted Rebecca sitting dejectedly in the chair next to Principal Franklin's door. Carly carefully eased the door open and stepped into the room. Rebecca didn't look up._

_She settled into the chair next to the sad girl._

"_Hey. I saw what happened."_

_Rebecca jerked up and gasped._

"_Whoa, you scared me."_

_Carly smiled apologetically. "Sorry."_

_A look of recognition flashed across, the smaller girl's face. "Y-you're Carly. Carly Shay from iCarly."_

"_Yeah. I'm she."_

_Rebecca ducked her head shyly. "I really like your show."_

"_Thanks."_

_The melodic voice of Principle Franklin interrupted their conversation._

"_Rebecca? Can you come in please?"_

_Rebecca sniffled._

"_Well, this is me."_

_She slowly stood up and entered the office fondly dubbed by Sam as "Teddy's Fort." Carly waited a few seconds before following her._

_Nurse Laverne was standing behind the desk, glaring while Principal Franklin was just beginning his talk. "Hello, Rebecca, I—Carly?"_

_Rebecca looked surprised and confused. "Carly? What are you doing in here?"_

"_I saw what happened earlier. It wasn't Rebecca," Carly explained, "The girl that faked being a sick person? That wasn't her."_

_Nurse Laverne interjected, "Yes! It was! She even confessed! I asked her for her name and she said Rebecca Berkowitz!"_

_Principle Franklin soothingly spoke. "Laverne, please calm down. I'm sure we can all sort this out with our inside voices. Now, please, tell us your version of events."_

_Nurse Laverne launched into her oration. "Well, I was on my way to lunch when I saw a girl laying on the floor. A boy was about to administer CPR. But I, as a trained nurse, thought it was my duty to handle the emergency. So I ran over and made some room for myself in the crowd of kids that had gathered. Luckily, I always have my defibrillator with me at all times. I got ready to zap her, but then she opened her eyes and grabbed my wrists-something you should never do to a person with a defibrillator-and screamed in my face, 'Wait! I'm fine.' Over the years, I've learned that students usually try to avoid medical treatment so they can look 'tough' or 'cool', so I ignored her and told her to hold still. Then this girl," Nurse Laverne said with a glare that made Rebecca shrink, "got lippy with me and shouted in my face about how she said she was fine. Then she flips me over and jumps up. By now, I'm a little dizzy and I can't see right. And I'm angry that she was pretending to be sick. So I ask her what her name was and she says it's Rebecca Berkowitz. I tell her she's in trouble. Then guess what! She has the nerve to act all innocent and ask what she did. I took her to the office and now she's here."_

_Nurse Laverne finished and drew a huge breath. The other three occupants of the room stared._

"_Okay.... Rebecca, please tell us your side of the story."_

_Rebecca nervously twirled a strand of hair between her fingers. "I was just standing next to my locker and then I heard someone shout my name. I turned around and Nurse Laverne said, 'You are in big trouble, Rebecca Berkowitz!' I had no idea what I did wrong so I asked her. She got really angry at me and took me here." She hesitated, "Did I do something wrong?"_

"_Yes! You faked being a sick person and that's very danger—"_

"_Laverne, I will ask you once again, please calm down."_

_Nurse Laverne huffily straightened out her shirt, miffed at the displeasure of being disciplined in front of a student, though nevertheless keeping quiet. _

_Principle Franklin tuned to Carly. "Carly, I believe you said you had seen what happened?"_

_Carly nodded._

"_Yeah, I did. I was in history when I heard...," Carly decided to keep Sam's name out of it, "someone shouting in the hallway. I asked Mr. Jeffreys if I could go and see what was happening. He said 'okay' so I ran outside. There was a bunch of students surrounding Nurse Laverne and a blond girl wrestling on the ground. The girl—"_

"_Wait...blonde girl?" asked Principle Franklin._

"_Yes, sir. Blonde," Carly answered, emphasizing the word 'blonde'._

_Both adults turned to the brunette Rebecca._

"_But she said her name was..." Nurse Laverne trailed off._

_Principal Franklin clasped his hands on his desk. "I think we've come to the conclusion that Rebecca is__** not**__ blonde. Rebecca, you're free to go. Carly, thank you for your assistance."_

_The girls nodded and left "Teddy's Fort." They walked through the now empty halls in silence._

_Stopping at a water fountain for a drink, Rebecca smiled._

"_Thanks, Carly. I really thought I was going to get in trouble."_

_Carly, now hydrated, shrugged. "It was nothing. Principal Franklin is usually understanding. It would have gotten sorted out any ways."_

_Rebecca shook her head. "It wasn't nothing. No one ever stood up for me before. Ever."_

_They resumed walking. "What about your friends? When you got in trouble, I thought I saw you with two other girls."_

"_They're not my friends. I mean, I hang out with them sometimes, but they only let me because I help them with homework and stuff. Otherwise, they hang out with their other friends."_

_Carly processed this information, suddenly feeling extremely sorry for the nice girl. "People shouldn't be treated this way", she thought. Strangely, she felt drawn towards Rebecca in a way she couldn't describe. On a whim, she decided what to do._

_She blurted out, "CanIbeyourfriend?"_

"_What?"_

_Slowly, Carly repeated her question. "Can I be your friend?"_

_Rebecca looked confused. "Why?"_

_Carly tried to explain. "I don't know...it's just—you seem...kinda...it's like I need to—"_

_Rebecca's gaze grew cold. "I get it. You feel sorry for me," she set off down the hall at a brisk pace and shouted back, "I don't need your pity, Carly."_

_Carly's blood turn cold. Partly because of Rebecca's rejection and partly due t the fact that in between Rebecca's words, Carly caught the edge of the telltale whistling that signaled Mr. Howard's approach. She ran and caught up to the slightly angry brunette and, choosing a door at random, grabbed her arm and shoved her into the room. Carly followed quickly and shut the door, breathing heavily from the physical and mental stress._

"_Hey! Why'd you—"_

"_Shhh!"_

_They pressed their ears to the door and listened tensely as Mr. Howard paused on the other side of the door. A couple seconds later, his footsteps and whistling reported his departure. Rebecca closed her eyes and Carly let out a deep breath._

"_That was close."_

_Carly felt warm air brush her cheek. Her stomach jolted again. She turned her head and noticed how close Rebecca's face was her own. She could see every freckle on the other girl's nose. She could count every eyelash. She could even see speckles of gold in her brown irises...wait...what?_

"_Um...Carly?"_

_Carly backed away, only to stumble over a mop and trip. Before she hit the ground, Rebecca's arm shot out and grabbed her hand, pulling her upright._

"_Thanks," Carly said gratefully. _

_Rebecca nodded and then frowned. _

"_I still don't want to be your friend."_

_Rebecca withdrew her hand and Carly suddenly felt cold. _

"_I'm not pitying you. It's just...there's something about you that makes me want to be your friend. I'm don't feel sorry for you...well, actually I do, but that's not why I want to be your friend. I don't know how to explain it. There's just something there..."Carly gave up trying to describe what she felt. Somewhere in the last hour or so, her feelings had gotten confusing._

_Rebecca scrutinized her. "So...it's not because you pity me?"_

_Carly nodded vigorously. "What d'ya say? Friends?"_

_Rebecca broke into a grin. "Okay...friends."_

_Carly pulled her into a hug. She felt warm again._

So they became friends. After Carly made Sam apologize, Rebecca blended seamlessly into the group. Carly watched as Rebecca's quiet demeanor acted as a counter balance for the iCarlyites usual rambunctiousness. She helped Sam with school and in turn, Sam taught Rebecca how to stand up to people. Rebecca also talked tech with Freddie every chance she could get. Freddie was surprised that someone actually wasn't bored during a conversation with him about his camera. Rebecca truly bonded with the group.

However, Carly and Rebecca always had the strongest bond. Every week, they met secretly in the janitor's closet where they first became friends and they talked. They told each other everything. Carly told Rebecca secrets that Sam, Freddie, even Spencer didn't know. Rebecca was always supportive and never judgmental. She always had the right things to say. One day, Carly went into the closet in a foul mood. By the end of the talk, she was smiling like it was Christmas.

And slowly, Carly grew more and more interested in the brunette. She always had sparkling hazel eyes on her mind. She could always smell Rebecca's distinct scent of cherries. She grinned at jokes that weren't even funny just because it got Rebecca grinning too. And the stomach jolts got worse. Even if only mentioned in a conversation, Rebecca caused Carly's stomach to perform a series of gymnastics.

It was almost as if—no. Carly pushed the uncomfortable thought away. It was impossible. Rebecca was just a great friend. She was just nice, easy to talk to, compassionate, sweet, pretty...that's was it.

Carly cleared her head and checked her watch. Rebecca was sometimes late due to classes and teachers and stuff like that. But never this late. 30 minutes. Carly hoped that nothing went wrong. The more she thought about it, the more worried she became. _What if she was caught by a teacher? What if she tripped down the stairs? What if someone shoved her into a locker?_

Carly gasped and jumped up. She had to save Rebecca from whatever was happening to her. Carly creaked the door open and inched her head out.

Rebecca was in the middle of the hall.

Locked in a tight embrace by none other than Freddie Benson.

Carly opened her mouth to question if Rebecca was going to come in when suddenly, Freddie leaned down and captured the other brunette's lips in a kiss.

The world was rent apart. Carly's heart exploded in pain and she quickly shut the door. Her breaths came fast a shallow. She collapsed against the door and hugged her knees to her chest.

Her stomach jolted. But this time it wasn't a pleasant sensation. It wasn't back flips or somersaults. It had turned itself inside out.

And to the empty room, Carly told her secret.

"I love you, Rebecca Berkowitz."

* * *

**It was sorta weird. My first heartbreak fic by the way so forgive me if I didn't get it right.**

**Please review! Report mistakes, leave suggestions, and critique freely.**

**Thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Be careful with this one. Seriously.**

* * *

They're out there. And we're in here.

It was all she could think about. Every touch, every kiss, every time she looked into his face, every time a gasp escaped her lips, every single minute spent in the cramped blackness. It was all she could think about. She could hear their voices, their laughs and shouts fading in and out of her head. It drove her crazy.

What if we get caught?

Don't worry. No one will find out.

Whispered reassurances calmed her nerves and she lost herself in the moment. She lived and breathed for control. It gave her power. And she loved power. Power over everyone and everything. It made her feel alive. But during their trysts, she gave it to him.

She loved it even more.

Mmm...yes, right there...

His wife knew nothing. Within the walls of the school, they were safe. Of course, the students were still problems, but that was what the janitor's closet was for. Within those walls, they were safer. And if they were both assigned to supervise detention after school, god help her, she could kiss Principal Franklin's feet.

Of course, Ted. We can handle it.

And the whole day, she couldn't wait. Her hands trembled with anticipation. For seconds at a time, she would lose track of time. It clouded her mind and numbed her senses. When the last bell rang, it was all she could do to keep from darting out of class. The detention room seemed so far away.

They won't notice. Let's go.

A quick warning and a glare and hopefully the students would remain in place. She left and she was free. But now, when the janitors cleaned the halls, a locked teacher's lounge was even safer. When his hands were in her hair, she heard the metallic wheels of the janitor carts echoing through emptiness. She smiled against his lips.

They were out there and we're in here.

It was all she could think about.

She shivered. When she was a teenager, she should have known.

That breaking the rules felt so good.

* * *

**Guess. But I know you can't so I'm just going to say it. Briggs/Howard.**

**There.**


End file.
